The Incredibles
The Incredibles is published by Dark Horse Comics. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2: Secret Identities #3: 12 Jun 2019 Current Issue :Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2: Slow Burn #1: 05 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2: Slow Burn #2: 04 Mar 2020 Status Series of limited series & one-shots. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2: Slow Burn #1 Minecraft & Incredibles 2 Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2: Secret Identities #3 Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2: Secret Identities #2 Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2: Secret Identities #1 Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2 #3 Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2 #2 Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2 #1 Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2: Heroes at Home The Incredibles #15 The Incredibles #14 The Incredibles #13 The Incredibles #12 The Incredibles #11 The Incredibles #10 The Incredibles #9 The Incredibles #8 The Incredibles #7 The Incredibles #6 The Incredibles #5 The Incredibles #4 The Incredibles #3 The Incredibles #2 Violet and Dash go on a mission and don't tell their parents. The Incredibles #1 Past Storylines Family Matters Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Incredibles' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. 0 *'The Incredibles: Family Matters' - Collects Family Matters #1-4. "What happens when Mr. Incredible's super-abilities start to wane...and how long can he keep his powerlessness a secret from his wife and kids?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1934506834 *'The Incredibles: City of Incredibles' - Collects vol. 2 #0-3 - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865037 *'The Incredibles, vol. 3: Revenge from Below' - Collects vol. 2 #4-7. "Takes our favorite superheroes on a fearsome journey as Dash's suspicions that his teacher might be an alien take them from a parent/teacher conference to a ferocious battle at the earth's molten core." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865185 *'The Incredibles, vol. 4: Secrets and Lies' - Collects vol. 2 #8-11? "Mrs. Incredible faces an unwelcome figure from her past plotting to destroy all of Europe; what's worse, they share a secret history she doesn't want Mr. Incredible finding out! Will the mysterious Mirage keep her secret, and can she be trusted to watch Mrs. Incredible's back? Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible and Frozone take it upon themselves to train Dash, and Violet makes a mistake that may have unexpected consequences for the Parr family!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865835 *'The Incredibles, vol. 5: Truth and Consequences' - Collects vol. 2 #12-15? "The Parr family is no stranger to secrets…they hide their identity from the people around them every day…but the secrets they keep from each other may tear the family apart. Secrets the Underminer is all too aware of…and willing to reveal!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866033 *'Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2, vol. 1: Crisis in Midlife & Other Stories' - Collects The Incredibles 2 #1-3. - - - *'Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2, vol. 2: Secret Identities' - Collects The Incredibles 2: Secret Identities #1-3. - - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 2 Writer: Mark Waid & Landry Walker. Artist: Marcio Takara. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-4, 2004-2005 (Dark Horse) * Family Matters: #1-4, 2009 (Boom! Kids) * Volume 2: #0-15, 2009-2010 (Boom! Kids) * The Incredibles 2: #1- , 2018-present (Dark Horse) Future Publication Dates :Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2: Slow Burn #2: 04 Mar 2020 :Disney/Pixar The Incredibles 2: Slow Burn #3: 01 Apr 2020 News & Features * 26 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010926-Incredibles-Waid.html Mark Waid: Bringing The Incredibles to Comics] * 23 Jan 2009 - BOOM! Talks Disney/Pixar Comics * 21 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19629 Mark Waid on The Incredibles] Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:Kids Category:Super-Hero Category:TV/Movie Tie-in